Lars De Wulf
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Lars_De_Wulf" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Algemene informatie Lars De Wulf is een hoofdpersonage dat van 5 september 2016 tot en met voorjaar 2022 vertolkt wordt door Kürt Rogiers. Familie en Liefdesleven Lars groeit op als zoon van Brigitte De Wulf, een rijke industrieel. Ze was een nymfomane workaholic die Lars en zijn jongere zus Amelie De Wulf als alleenstaande moeder opvoedde. Of beter, liet opvoeden door nanny's. Wie de vader van Lars is, heeft ze nooit verteld. Omdat hij opgevoed is door nanny's, heeft Lars nooit geleerd om een band met iemand aan te gaan. Als tiener was Lars een buurjongen van Peter Van den Bossche en Veronique Van den Bossche en was hij reeds een vrouwenversierder. Zo had Lars een relatie met Kathleen, tot grote ergernis van Veronique. Wanneer de familie De Wulf verhuisde, begon Lars' moeder een relatie met Hubert. Hubert werd geliefd door zowel Lars als Amelie en zorgde later voor een zusje genaamd Charlotte De Wulf. Zij overleed echter op tweejarige leeftijd door een ongelukkige val van de keldertrap terwijl Amelie op haar aan het babysitten was. Zij was op dat moment echter zelf nog maar 11 jaar. In het najaar van 2016 maakt Lars zijn verschijning bij VDB en laat meerdere vrouwenharten sneller slaan, waaronder die van Hanne Van den Bossche en Jenny Versteven. In zijn hotelsuite ontvangt de vrijgezel meermaals vrouwelijk gezelschap te ontvangen, waaronder advocate Alexandra Verhaegen. Wanneer Lars Mieke Van den Bossche in dienst neemt als directiesecretaresse bij VDB, flirten de twee erop los. Dit draait uit op vurige sekspartijen op zijn bureau. Uiteindelijk laat Mieke hem links liggen van zodra Wim Veugelen terug een relatie met haar wilt. Niet veel later krijgen Lars en Veronique Van den Bossche gevoelens voor elkaar, maar houden beiden zichzelf in bedwang. In het voorjaar van 2017 heeft Lars terug contact met Marie Devlieger, 1 van zijn oude vlammen. Marie spreekt met hem af en vertelt dat ze zwanger is van Lars. Op 30 juni 2017 slaat het noodlot toe wanneer Marie haar kind verliest. Ze heeft hem Daan Devlieger genoemd. Niet veel later maakt Marie haar relatie met Lars gedaan. In augustus 2017 blijkt Lars nog steeds een affaire te hebben met Veronique Van den Bossche. In december 2017 heeft Lars kort iets met de bloedmooie Marthe. In februari 2018 heeft Lars een nieuwe vlam leren kennen op de wijnafdeling van een supermarkt. Marie is verbaasd wanneer ze verneemt wie de nieuwe date van Lars is. Het is niemand minder dan Inge, een jeugdvriendin van Marie. Het komt echter tot een breuk tussen Lars en Inge wanneer zij merkt dat Lars te veel met Marie in zijn hoofd zit. Lars zoekt toenadering tot Marie Devlieger. De twee worden al snel terug een koppel en gaan samenwonen in Lars' loft. Eind april 2018 begint Lars Marie echter te bedriegen met een zekere Sylvie, omdat hij zich het vertrek van Veronique bij VDB Fashion hard aantrekt. In juni 2018 is Lars nog steeds ontrouw. Hij heeft contact met een zekere Marijke. In diezelfde maand verlaat Lars Marie definitief voor Veronique Van den Bossche. De twee geven toe aan hun gevoelens voor elkaar en beginnen een relatie. Een jaar later, in juni 2019, vraagt Veronique Lars ten huwelijk in Frankrijk. Studies en Beroepsleven Toen Lars jong nog een tiener was, ging KitchTech failliet. Brigitte De Wulf was doodongelukkig door het faillissement van haar bedrijf. Dit gaf Lars de doorslag om te gaan studeren en studentenjobs uit te oefenen. Hij studeerde onder andere handelsingenieur. Na het behalen van zijn diploma's koopt Lars KitchTech terug over voor zijn moeder. Dit vond plaats 6 jaar na het eerdere faillissement. Van zodra het bedrijf terug rendabel was, was het niet meer interessant voor Lars en hij nam een sabbatjaar om te reizen. In 2015 heeft hij zelfs voor Karl Lagerfield gewerkt. Het laatste bedrijf waar Lars CEO was, was iDex. Wanneer VDB Fashion in 2016 op de rand van het faillissement staat, komt Lars als redder in nood om geld te investeren in de zaak. Hij heeft juist een sabbatjaar achter de rug en heeft zin in een nieuwe uitdaging. Hij wordt de grootste aandeelhouder en CEO van het bedrijf van de familie Van den Bossche. In het najaar van 2018 wordt Lars tevens aandeelhouder van Dress & Play, een klein modebedrijf dat eerder dat jaar werd opgestart door Veronique Van den Bossche en Mathias Moelaert. In juni 2019 'verliest' Brigitte haar aandelen aan Veronique met als gevolg dat Lars 40% van de aandelen bezit en Veronique 60%. 'Trivia' *Lars is geboren op 17 januari 1972. Anno 2019 is hij dus 47 jaar oud. *Met Kürt Rogiers wordt er opnieuw een bekend gezicht van de vroegere VTM-serie 'Wittekerke' in huis gehaald, want zowel Peter Bulckaen, Sandrine André, Werner De Smedt, Roel Vanderstukken, Cathérine Kools als Kürt Rogiers behoren in beide series tot de hoofdcast. *De intrede van Kürt "Lars" Rogiers werd al aangekondigd in april 2016. Hij beschreef zijn personage met de woorden 'speelvogel', 'womanizer' en 'avonturier'. *Oorspronkelijk werd Kürt gevraagd om een kleine rol te spelen in Familie, wat uiteindelijk toch veranderd is naar een hoofdrol in de serie. Op 6 december 2016, slechts 3 maanden na zijn debuut als Lars, vermeldt Kürt Rogiers in de media dat hij van VTM al zeker 3 jaar mag blijven meespelen in Familie. *Als iemand op de kantoordeur van Lars klopt, zegt hij steeds vervolgens 'Jawèèèèl'. Daarnaast noemt hij Amelie 'Sunshine' en Veronique 'Liefde'. 'Quotes' 'Bezittingen' In oktober 2016 wordt duidelijk dat Lars in een chique suite van een hotel woont. De suite bevat onder andere een stoombad, jacuzzi en fitnessruimte. Buiten de suite is hij ook nog in het bezit van meerdere buitenverblijven, waaronder een landhuis in Kalmthout, en een zeilboot. 'Generiek' Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.00.40.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.02.01.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.00.01.png Generieknov2016-14.jpg Generieknov2016-15.jpg Generieknov2016-1.png Generiek8-08.jpg Generiek8-16.jpg Generiek8-17.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_2.jpg Generiek8-Zomer24.png Generiek8-Zomer26.png Generiek8-Zomer27.png Generiek8-Zomer30.png Generiek8-Zomer32.png Generiek8-Zomer43.png 'Galerij' Kurtsandrine_3.jpg media_xll_8645957465.jpg Schermafbeelding 2016-08-25 om 16.58.50.png Familie_portret2016_kurt_01_12.jpg S26-Lars_avatar.png 25jaarfamilie_fotoshoot_lars&veronique.png Powerkoppel.jpg Familie_portret2017_lars_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_lars_02.jpg Familie_HuwelijkMathias&Veronique_Lars&Veronique_001.png LoftLars-MarieBrigitteLarsAmelie-S27.png Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie De Wulf Category:Lars De Wulf